Federal Republic of Galaxies
The Federal Republic of Galaxies, also known informally as the Intergalactic Republic internally and the Kronarese-Rtarian Republic internationally, is the governmental body of the Kronarese and Rtarian peoples and their subjects. They currently hold 25 galaxies located in the Perseus-Pisces Supercluster and are one of the Supercluster's superpowers. It is a highly militarised nation, with a goal of total hegemony of the Supercluster. __TOC__ History The Federal Republic of Galaxies was born out of a series of events since first contact between the Kronarese Star Empire and Rtarian Democracy. First contact Vlenkhov Incident The Kronarese and Rtarians, following two years of fruitful collaboration, decided to begin a joint transportation research program and set up a key secret transportation research station known as Vlenkhov Alpha in the Vlenkhov system, which fell under the jurisdiction of the Rtarian Democracy. Known as the Vlenkhov Project, it was established to assess the possible methods for intergalactic travel. In 1923 BCE, an armada of warships from the nearby Rofaren Galaxy arrived in the Vlenkhov system. This armada’s first act in the Zomaril Galaxy was to destroy the defenceless Vlenkhov Alpha, a station kept so secret that the Kronarese and Rtarian governments saw no need for using their resources to guard it. Following the destruction of Vlenkhov Alpha, the Kronarese and Rtarians immediately declared war against the unknown armada, which later identified itself as of the Rwalanta Khanate. Zomaril Alliance Around June 1923 BCE the Kronarese and Rtarian governments declared war against the Rwalanta Khanate for violating Rtarian space and for furthermore destroying a key military installation. Seeing the Khanate as a threat to their own security, many other species in the Zomaril Galaxy either declared war against the Khanate or began funding the Zomarilian militaries. The initial armada was just the beginning. Eventually there were over 600,000 Rwalanta vessels fighting against the Zomarilians. It became clear that the Khanate wished to not only conquer the Zomaril Galaxy, but to completely exterminate all the people native to it, as many planets hosting life or colonies were destroyed or rendered uninhabitable by the Rwalanta military. As many of the civilisations in the Zomaril Galaxy were not technologically advanced enough to combat the threat of the Rwalanta, most nations in the Galaxy were conquered. When the Kronarese and Rtarians finally realised that just fighting the Rwalanta with just their independent militaries would not be efficient enough, they decided to form an alliance. Following a conference on Kronar, the Zomaril Alliance was born. Its charter stated that the members of the alliance would give up the concept of currency until the threat passed. Members would divert all available resources to the fight against the invading Rwalanta. By 1859 BCE, after almost more than a century of war, the Khanate’s government resolved that the conquest and extermination of all sapient life in the Zomaril Galaxy was becoming too expensive a venture, with the loss of thousands of ships and the deaths of billions of soldiers. In 1857 BCE, the Khanate enacted the Invasion Cancellation Protocol, recalling all remaining Khanate forces to the Rofaren Galaxy. With this significant victory, it was decided to combine the Kronarese Star Empire and the Rtarian Democracy into one, creating the United Zomarilian Planets. Most governments surrendered control of their territories to the UZP, recognising the Kronarese and Rtarians as their ‘saviours’. MechaMarshal Regime By the year 1780 BCE, artificial intelligences had grown from being simple artificial beings that performed menial tasks to being intelligent, thinking androids that had gained increasing power in legislative establishments within the UZP. In 1779, the first AI was appointed the head of state and government of the UZP. This android, B-25-A, was constantly reprogrammed since its appointment to imitate the perfect leader. However, a defect caused B-25-A to malfunction, degrading the so-called perfection of B-25-A’s leadership, making the UZP gradually descend to dystopia. B-25-A ordered the expulsion of all “Organics” from government positions and replaced the entire military with android soldiers and AI ships. Privately-owned newspapers began referring to the android as the “MechaMarshal”. Though the publishers were eventually liquidated for the insult, the name stuck and the rule of B-25-A became commonly referred to as the MechaMarshal Regime. The MechaMarshal created laws that greatly diminished the rights of Organic citizens of the UZP, such as laws closing places of social interaction and recreation, and abolishment of educational facilities. Androids were programmed to ruthlessly and indiscriminately enforce the laws enacted by the MechaMarshal. As such, underground movements were often found out and destroyed. By 1310 BCE, the MechaMarshal had ruled for more than four centuries, and the Organic citizens had grown tired of being discriminated by the android authorities. Though education was banned, many parents taught their children in secret, passing down the horrors experienced by the victims of the MechaMarshal Regime and the need to stand up against it. In 1306 BCE the “Organics” rose up against the MechaMarshal Regime in an incalculable move that surprised the authorities. The police were immediately ordered to quell the uprising, but many policemen were destroyed by civilians utilising crude household items to bash the robots to destruction. By 1304, the military and police forces were destroyed by the quadrillions of Organics, who had formed a massive rebel army known as the Alliance to Free Zomarilian Organics. Government facilities were burnt down and eventually the MechaMarshal itself was destroyed by the angry revolutionaries. In 1302 BCE, all reasonably intelligent AIs were destroyed, for fear of them taking over the government again. Beside non-intelligent computers, the Provisional Government that followed the revolution resolved that the Zomarilians would never attempt to advance their AI technology again. Birth of the FRG In November 1302 BCE, with the purging of AIs complete, the Zomarilian Provisional Government resumed the research which had been left incomplete for more than six hundred years: that of intergalactic travel. Research into wormholes was taken, and eventually in March 1301, the Zomarilians had constructed the first stable artificial wormhole. Though no one knew where it led, a remotely controlled ship christened ZNS Galaxy was constructed. In September 1301, the Galaxy was sent through the wormhole, whereupon it arrived in the Miralos Galaxy. After 9 months of exploration, it was concluded that, strangely, the Miralos Galaxy contained no native life. A period of intense colonisation began, and the Zomarilians lay claim to the Miralos Galaxy. It was then that the Zomarilians had finally become capable of intergalactic travel. The Provisional Government then stepped down and gave rise to the new Federal Republic of Galaxies. The first Magistrates, Tanimof Larenpras and Urakil ru ‘Naason, subsequently created many of the government institutions present in the modern FRG. Population Government Administrative division The FRG is divided into 200 sectors: 8 in each galaxy, regardless of the galaxy's size. No names are given to the sectors: a numbering system is used. A list of all and description of key sectors are as follows: Zomaril Galaxy Also known as NGC 910, the Zomaril Galaxy is the brightest galaxy in the Astris Cluster. The Zomaril Galaxy is also home to the Kronarese and Rtarian species. *Sector 01-1 - This sector is one of the most important in the entire FRG, being where Kronar is located. As such, this sector is heavily patrolled by Starmada patrol ships. *Sector 01-2 - This sector is also one of the most important as it plays host to Rtaria Prime, the second capital of the FRG. Also heavily protected by the military. *Sector 01-3 *Sector 01-4 *Sector 01-5 *Sector 01-6 *Sector 01-7 *Sector 01-8 Miralos Galaxy *Sector 02-1 *Sector 02-2 *Sector 02-3 *Sector 02-4 *Sector 02-5 *Sector 02-6 *Sector 02-7 *Sector 02-8 Utarin Galaxy *Sector 03-1 *Sector 03-2 *Sector 03-3 *Sector 03-4 *Sector 03-5 *Sector 03-6 *Sector 03-7 *Sector 03-8 Rofalen Galaxy *Sector 04-1 *Sector 04-2 *Sector 04-3 *Sector 04-4 *Sector 04-5 *Sector 04-6 *Sector 04-7 *Sector 04-8 New Zomaril Galaxy *Sector 05-1 *Sector 05-2 *Sector 05-3 *Sector 05-4 *Sector 05-5 *Sector 05-6 *Sector 05-7 *Sector 05-8 Eefalor Galaxy *Sector 06-1 *Sector 06-2 *Sector 06-3 *Sector 06-4 *Sector 06-5 *Sector 06-6 *Sector 06-7 *Sector 06-8 Mitali Galaxy *Sector 07-1 *Sector 07-2 *Sector 07-3 *Sector 07-4 *Sector 07-5 *Sector 07-6 *Sector 07-7 *Sector 07-8 Yurathol Galaxy *Sector 08-1 *Sector 08-2 *Sector 08-3 *Sector 08-4 *Sector 08-5 *Sector 08-6 *Sector 08-7 *Sector 08-8 Efghan Galaxy *Sector 09-1 *Sector 09-2 *Sector 09-3 *Sector 09-4 *Sector 09-5 *Sector 09-6 *Sector 09-7 *Sector 09-8 Zenus Galaxy *Sector 10-1 *Sector 10-2 *Sector 10-3 *Sector 10-4 *Sector 10-5 *Sector 10-6 *Sector 10-7 *Sector 10-8 Rulal Galaxy *Sector 11-1 *Sector 11-2 *Sector 11-3 *Sector 11-4 *Sector 11-5 *Sector 11-6 *Sector 11-7 *Sector 11-8 Lital Galaxy *Sector 12-1 *Sector 12-2 *Sector 12-3 *Sector 12-4 *Sector 12-5 *Sector 12-6 *Sector 12-7 *Sector 12-8 Ketimer Galaxy *Sector 13-1 *Sector 13-2 *Sector 13-3 *Sector 13-4 *Sector 13-5 *Sector 13-6 *Sector 13-7 *Sector 13-8 Félona Galaxy *Sector 14-1 *Sector 14-2 *Sector 14-3 *Sector 14-4 *Sector 14-5 *Sector 14-6 *Sector 14-7 *Sector 14-8 Malon Galaxy *Sector 15-1 *Sector 15-2 *Sector 15-3 *Sector 15-4 *Sector 15-5 *Sector 15-6 *Sector 15-7 *Sector 15-8 Zhukov Galaxy *Sector 16-1 *Sector 16-2 *Sector 16-3 *Sector 16-4 *Sector 16-5 *Sector 16-6 *Sector 16-7 *Sector 16-8 Zeimal Galaxy *Sector 17-1 *Sector 17-2 *Sector 17-3 *Sector 17-4 *Sector 17-5 *Sector 17-6 *Sector 17-7 *Sector 17-8 Feuzer Galaxy *Sector 18-1 *Sector 18-2 *Sector 18-3 *Sector 18-4 *Sector 18-5 *Sector 18-6 *Sector 18-7 *Sector 18-8 Utomer Galaxy *Sector 19-1 *Sector 19-2 *Sector 19-3 *Sector 19-4 *Sector 19-5 *Sector 19-6 *Sector 19-7 *Sector 19-8 New Miralos Galaxy *Sector 20-1 *Sector 20-2 *Sector 20-3 *Sector 20-4 *Sector 20-5 *Sector 20-6 *Sector 20-7 *Sector 20-8 Chikav Galaxy *Sector 21-1 *Sector 21-2 *Sector 21-3 *Sector 21-4 *Sector 21-5 *Sector 21-6 *Sector 21-7 *Sector 21-8 Nivalor Galaxy *Sector 22-1 *Sector 22-2 *Sector 22-3 *Sector 22-4 *Sector 22-5 *Sector 22-6 *Sector 22-7 *Sector 22-8 Velin Galaxy *Sector 23-1 *Sector 23-2 *Sector 23-3 *Sector 23-4 *Sector 23-5 *Sector 23-6 *Sector 23-7 *Sector 23-8 Niole Galaxy *Sector 24-1 *Sector 24-2 *Sector 24-3 *Sector 24-4 *Sector 24-5 *Sector 24-6 *Sector 24-7 *Sector 24-8 Raqol Galaxy *Sector 25-1 *Sector 25-2 *Sector 25-3 *Sector 25-4 *Sector 25-5 *Sector 25-6 *Sector 25-7 *Sector 25-8 Leadership The Federal Republic of Galaxies is led by a collective presidency known as the Federal Council (Holetambronich Lidgöneßan). It is a twenty-five-member executive council which serves as the federal government of the FRG and is its collective head of state. Each member represents their respective galaxy and is elected by their galaxy's Galactic Parliament. Each member of the Federal Council serves a four-year term; they may stand for re-election as many times as desired. Every four years a member of the Federal Council would be elected the Magistrate of the Federal Council. The Magistrate is the chairperson of the Council and is also its 'spokesperson', representing the whole Federal Council to the public. As of 2232, the Magistrate is Galoran Froenstlan, leading the 889th Federal Council. Their term is scheduled to end in 2236, whereupon new elections will result in the creation of the 890th Council. List of key territories *Kronar *Rtaria Prime Military The Federal Armed Forces (Kronarese: Holetambronich Soldtmekt, literally "Federation Soldier Power"; Rtarian: Mykqron Betayu, literally "Republic Force") is the military of the Republic. Though not the largest in the Perseus-Pisces Supercluster, it is an extremely effective, intensively trained military that has resulted in the Republic annexing many nations over the years. The FAF is led by the Glonstern'Ghaishaffe'Für thö' Holetambronich Vhrmekt (a title usually shortened to 'Glonstern'Ghaishaffe'Für'), who is appointed directly by the Kronarian Magistrate. This person who holds this office is effectively the Supreme Commander of the military. The Glonstern'Ghaishaffe'Für holds his position until another is proven more worthy than the incumbent of holding the office, or until he/she resigns or dies in office. Doctrine The above proverb forms the basis of Kronarese-Rtarian military doctrine. In many cases, if the Republic makes an enemy of a certain faction, or vice versa, it will make every effort to destroy it. This doctrine has also suggested to other races that the Republic sees its enemies as no more than nuisances (the word 'cockroach' being the key word). Though this is generally untrue, this has led to the Republic's enemies to fight more boldly in an effort to prove themselves, much to the disadvantage of the Federal Armed Forces. Divisions Army The army (Thulch'Soldt) is naturally the largest division of the FAF, with a total of a staggering 10 quadrillion soldiers. Though this is only a minute fraction of the total population of the FRG, it is an impressive force that is highly trained and is respected amongst many nations in the Supercluster, both allied and hostile. Starmada The Starmada of the Republic is made of tens of millions of warships equipped with advanced weaponry to ensure that a Republic fleet can overpower the enemy with ease. Fighter Legions The fighter legions are a large group composed of many billions of craft ranging from small fighters to heavy bombers. It serves as a subsidiary of the Starmada, with at least a squadron of 10 fighters accompanying each Starmada warship. Federal Marine Forces The Marine Forces (Holekhlognahtin) are a subsidiary of the Starmada: selected troops are transferred from the Army to the Marine Forces. Where soldiers of the Army only operate on the ground, Marines are trained to serve aboard warships as well as on the ground. Federal Exploration Armada An armada of vessels specifically designed for exploration and charting of unknown space. Adjunct to Starmada. Though not armed to the teeth a la ships of the main Starmada, FEA ships are capable of single-handedly defending themselves against threats. FIS The FIS (Federal Intelligence Service, Jhial'Kor Holetambron) is the intelligence organisation of the Republic. Its ranks are composed of intensively trained agents that are often disguised and sent into enemy territory to collect information. It is often thanks to the FIS that the Republic can eventually overpower many of its enemies and conquer them. Rank structure These are lists of the ranks within the Kronarese-Rtarian military, along with their closest Human meanings. Army and Marines NOTE: Maximum rank for Marines is Stam'Moenfür, as the Marine Forces are a subsidiary of the Army and Starmada. NCOs *Thossensoldt - Cadet. *Rwenchsoldt - Recruit. Rwenchsoldts are often young men and women who join the army when conscription policies are in place. When conscription is not enforced, most new soldiers skip the rank of Rwenchsoldt and instead move on to the next rank. *Lidfsoldt - Junior Private. Lidfsoldts are the lowest rank besides Rwenchsoldt. Lidfsoldts are often used as cannon fodder in accordance to the aggressive strategies employed by the Army. *Stam'Lidfsoldt - Private. *Heir'Lidfsoldt - Senior Private. *Kaeisorsoldt - Junior Corporal *Heir'Kaeisorsoldt - Senior Corporal Commissioned officers *Ruahfür - Lieutenant *Kreuzanschot - Upper Lieutenant *Vechfür - Captain *Swuechanshaffe - Major *Stam'Moenfür - Centurion *Heir'Moenfür - Brigadier *Rüf'Heir'Moenfür - Major-General *Jk'Heir'Moenfür - Lieutenant-General *DhChalshaffe - General *Vhr'Dhchalshaffe - Army General *Porfasshaffe - Field Marshal *Mil'Porfasshaffe - Region Marshal *Ghlivarnfür - Theatre Commander *Glonstern'Ghaishaffe'Für thö' Holetambronich Vhrmekt (Glonstern'Ghaishaffe'Für) - Supreme Commander. Starmada and FEA NCOs *Thossen'Tkhaier - Cadet *Tkhaier - Crewman Commissioned officers *Thulsheich - Ensign *Ruahkhaier - Lieutenant *Freinarg - Lieutenant-Commander *Tkhiesern - Commander *Tkhaifür - Captain *Xahshaffe - Commodore *Ghitalshaffe - Rear Admiral *Shapfungfür - Vice Admiral *Kreftgafurnshaffe - Admiral *Dlaiershaffe - Fleet Admiral *Glonstern'Ghaishaffe'Für - Supreme Commander Fighter Legions NCOs *Thossen'Fuqÿn - Cadet *Fuqÿn - Airman Commissioned officers *Fuqÿnghal - Pilot officer *Stam'Fuqÿnghal - Flying officer *Cvashonfür - Section leader *Mxailshonfür - Squadron commander Officers who gain the opportunity to advance beyond ''Mxailshonfür have the option of becoming a Ruahkhaier in the Starmada or remaining a Mxailshonfür.'' Units The units of each division of the FAF is as follows. Army and Marines While all these unit properties apply to the Army, the Marines only have units up to the Century. Starmada Fighter Legions Recruitment and Training The military of the FRG is a highly trained and disciplined force. Being a highly militarised nation, the Republic spends a fair amount of its budget on military training programs. Starmada and Exploration Armada Young men and women who wish to join the Starmada or Exploration Armada both must apply for entry to the Federal Starmada Training Institute on Kronar. As there is only one Academy campus in the entire nation, entry into the highly esteemed institute is extremely competitive. For one to successfully enter the FSTI, one must sit for a hundred-question examination to test the applicant's academic abilities in Part A, which includes 50 questions, and his/her knowledge of Starmada and the Exploration Armada in Part B, which includes the rest of the questions. Part A will determine whether the applicant moves to the next stage, and Part B will help set the course pathway for the applicant. If the applicant scores at least 45 out of 50 and 30 out of 50 in Parts A and B respectively, the applicant moves to the next stage, which tests physical fitness and mental readiness. If the applicant scores at least 85% in his/her physical/mental test, he/she will be called to an interview, where he/she will speak with a board of interviewers. If the applicant is successful in this final stage, he/she will be accepted into the Institute, providing he/she is of the first hundred applicants to pass the final stage, as the Institute only intakes 100 new cadets a year. Vehicles Army Troop Carriers *Tankborer - A large, heavily armoured vehicle equipped with a gargantuan drill on either end. The Tankborer drills its way underground behind enemy lines and resurfaces, before deploying the soldiers within. Very useful in getting past heavily defended front lines. However, underground defences have rendered Tankborers less effective than before. *Lyra L-NF-3X troopship - The enemy knows very well to take cover when the thundering weapons of the L-NF-3X troopships open fire upon them. Equipped with heavy-duty plasma cannons and torpedo launchers, the L-NF-3X troopships are essentially giant flying tanks with a decade of troops within them. L-NF-3X's often travel in large groups, allowing large bodies of soldiers to be transported to the battlefield. At 10 metres in length, the troopships are manufactured by Lyra Aerospace for the Federal Marines. They are currently in production. Tanks Gunships Starmada Shuttlecraft *Mk XX Shuttlecraft - The Mark XX Shuttlecraft was standard issue aboard most Starmada spacecraft until the introduction of the Mk XXI in 2232. The Mk XX was designed to be quick, and as such lacked significant defences. Due to this compromise, many Mk XX's were modified with added armour by the crews of several starships. This armour proved incompatible with the Mk XX, which lost manoeuvrability when in the air. In its default format, the Mk XX was around 20 metres in length from bow to stern. The Mk XX is no longer in production. *Mk XXI Shuttlecraft - The Mark XXI is the standard short-range craft designed to transport small numbers of soldiers and/or crew members to planetary surfaces or other ships. It is standard issue on most Starmada spacecraft: each starship possesses at least ten of these shuttlecraft. The Mk XXI is approximately 25 metres in length, and is currently in production. **L'lyonta Flyer/Mk XXIb Shuttlecraft - Named after the first letter of the Rtarian alphabet, the L'lyonta Flyer was introduced in 2241 as a more manoeuvrable variant of the Mk XXI. Five Mk XXI's aboard the IGV Perolnov were modified to possess increased firepower when the Perolnov was posted to Limnus Prime to negotiate with a violent rebel group. The L'lyonta Flyer, at 26.5 metres in length, has now entered mass production as the Mk XXIb Shuttlecraft. Light Patrol Ships *''Clioner''-class *''Urakil ru 'Naason''-class Heavy Patrol Ships *''Tonaria''-class *''Kiplog''-class Orbital Bombarders *''Zomaril''-class - Zomaril-class orbital bombarders, when deployed to an enemy planet, will unleash their assortment of particle weaponry on the said world, decimating its cities and/or major installations such as military fortifications, communications and power stations. Zomaril-class orbital bombarders, while heavily armoured on their top and sides, are only weakly shielded on their bellies, from which they fire their orbit-to-surface weapons. As such, most Zomaril-class commanding officers prefer to have a squadron of fighters patrolling the underside of the bombarders. **Current lead ship: IGV Richaltos Orbital Defence Stations *''Ernalion''-class - At 25 km in diameter, this class of orbital defence station was one of the first built by the Republic. Designed to repel hostile forces invading key worlds of the Republic, the Ernalion-class was equipped with many weapon technologies that were new at the time, though this is no longer the case. The Ernalion-class was decommissioned from service in 1200 BCE following several systems failures aboard many of the stations, though some still remain in orbit. This class is no longer in production. **Last lead vessel: IGNOS Hulrich Fuqralüs *''Malon''-class - The Malon-class, commissioned in 2067, is the latest in a long line of orbital defence stations. It has many innovational technologies that allow it to destroy invading vessels quickly and efficiently. At 83 km in diameter, the Malon-class also has the ability to leave orbit in order to transfer to the orbits of other stellar bodies or to hunt down invading ships that have fled. The Malon-class also has FTL capability. This class is currently in production. **Current lead vessel: IGNOS Keqaltos Destroyers *''Nom'puTak''-class *''Mpal'T'Pol''-class - Named after the ancient Kronarese nation of Mpal'T'Pol, this class of destroyer, at around 536 metres in length, is one of the leading classes of the Starmada. It is designed for speed and agility, and so has a streamlined hull design. The Mpal'T'Pol-class is further more the subject of an experimental design, where there is no discernible bridge. This is to ensure the ship can still run if a critical console is hit. This class is no longer in production. **Current lead ship: IGV Mpal'T'Pol Heavy Destroyers *''Tenzin''-class *''Mirian''-class Frigates *''Klowfor''-class Oilers *''Ritali''-class - With a length of 125 km, the Ritali-class oiler is able to carry massive amounts of antimatter required to run the warp drives of other ships efficiently, as the majority of the ship is a huge antimatter tank. The Ritali-class siphons off some of the antimatter to run their own warp drives. However, the oilers have little weaponry, and so are almost defenceless on their own, making them very dangerous to surrounding ships and planets, as well as an easy target to enemy vessels. Therefore, Ritali-class ships almost always travel with a group of warships. This class is currently in production. **Current lead ship: IGV Ritali Cruisers *''Vengeance''-class *''Niksal''-class Heavy Cruisers *''Unavol''-class *''Utarin''-class *''Tenoswan''-class Battleships *''Holetambron''-class *''Distinguished''-class Fighter Carriers *''Gowloren''-class - Gowloren-class fighter carriers, at 4,000 metres in length, are able to separate into two sections in the event of emergency, known as the Battle and Carrier Sections. They are equipped with a large array of weapons, such as large laser cannons and deadly antimatter weaponry, mostly concentrated around the Carrier Section in order to protect the many fighters within. This class is currently in production. **Current lead ship: IGV Gowloren *''Swarm''-class Dreadnoughts *''Hellbringer''-class - The Hellbringer-class, with a length of a staggering 582 km, is one of the largest starship classes ever built by the Republic. Because it is so large, the Republic only had resources to build 15 of these gargantuan warships, 10 of which remain in service. Such is the Hellbringer-class dreadnoughts' size that they require several drive cores to power their warp system, which comprises of 20 warp engines. Hellbringer-class dreadnoughts are often deployed as shock-and-awe units, using their vast arrays of weaponry, ranging from simple laser cannons to heavy-yield antimatter missiles, to pummel the enemy to submission. This class is no longer in production. **Current lead ship: IGV Destruction *''Superior''-class - While not as large as the Hellbringer-class, the presence of a single Superior-class dreadnought is able to strike fear into the hearts of the enemy. These appropriately dreaded starships are armed to the teeth with torpedoes, cannons, and other ship-to-ship weapons as well as ship-to-ground armaments. As Superior-class dreadnoughts are significantly smaller than the Hellbringer, being only 195 km in length as compared to the 582 kilometres of a Hellbringer, Superior-class ships are deployed in groups where Hellbringers are unavailable. **Current lead ship: IGV Superior Fighter Legions Fighters *KC-81J Strike Falcon - These small fighters formed the bulk of the Fighter Legions from their initial construction in 1600 CE to 2030, when they were decommissioned and replaced with S-52J NightSilver. The KC-81J Strike Falcon was equipped with laser cannons, a machine gun, and homing missiles. This class is no longer in production. *S-52J NightSilver - The NightSilver is the fighter of choice for most pilots, and make the bulk of the fighter force within the Legions. The NightSilver's weaponry is varied, including laser batteries, far improved in comparison with its predecessor, the Strike Falcon, as well as nuclear and sometimes even antimatter missiles. The NightSilver is also equipped with an array of photon torpedo launchers. This class is currently in production. Light Bombers Heavy Bombers Marine Forces Troop Carriers Gunships Federal Exploration Armada Explorers *''Junilius''-class *''Hyulin''-class *''Tanmoris''-class *''Endeavour''-class *''Fisolv''-class *''Kizlia''-class *''Nolit ru 'Lanuotzka''-class - Named after famous Rtarian explorer N. V. ru 'Lanuotzka, the Nolit ru 'Lanuotzka-class (usually shortened to Lanuotzka-class) is one of the most well-designed explorers in the FEA. The class' lead ship, the IGEV Kronar, is the flagship of the Exploration Armada. Lanuotzka-class starships are 1.2 km from bow to stern, and is currently in production. **Current lead ship: IGEV Kronar Coloniser The coloniser is a huge vessel measuring approximately 40 kilometres in length and 20 kilometres in width. Its main components include the main colonising module, within which is a self-sustaining town capable of supporting up to 500,000 residents; and an engine, communications and weapons module. Upon arriving at a target planet, the coloniser scans for sapient life. If scans show no signs of sapience on the target world, the coloniser will begin its descent, first ejecting the secondary module which effectively becomes a communications and defence satellite. After ploughing through the atmosphere small booster rockets at the bottom of the main module fire to slow the descending speed. Gargantuan parachutes are also deployed. At 1,000 metres, the coloniser's interior will do one of the following things: a protective forcefield will be generated around the town within the vessel, or the entire interior will begin to depressurise. At 800 metres, the outer hull will be ejected from the ship, with many small rockets propelling each half of the hull sideways and well away from the rest of the vessel. Subsequently the 'town' will land on the surface. Colonisers are one-use vessels; once it touches down on the surface, it is highly unlikely to leave the planet ever again. However, it is an extremely effective instant colony and the procedure is highly admired by less technologically advanced peoples. Colonisers are currently in production. Foreign Relations Mykarian Empire TBW Culture Many have commented on the culture of the FRG that, for such a technologically advanced nation, it has many features that make it seem less so, for example, having people as administrators of the Republic, and having a military that would be typical of a nation with a technological level of Kardashev class II or lower. The reason for this can be seen in the Zomarilian reaction to the MechaMarshal Regime. Due to the people's general distrust in Artificial Intelligence, it is now illegal to employ any robots in even the most lowly of government positions. Technology Transport Though individual ships utilise the standard warp drive system, a network of 200 artificial wormholes known as the IITS (Intergalactic Instant Transportation System), allows vessels to travel between the 200 sectors of Federal space almost instantly. Traditions The people of the FRG adopted a very patriotic culture. Many can be seen during the day saluting the flag and chanting "Long live the Republic!" Citizenship There are several traditions that come with the gaining of citizenship. In the citizenship ceremony, one must come before the flag, and salute it. This is done by closing your fist over your heart, then extending it outward. With the arm still extended, the citizen-to-be is to recite the following Pledge of Loyalty: When all citizens-to-be attending the ceremony have pledged their allegiance, all participants would stand and sing the national anthem. Music National anthem The Kronarese-Rtarians, being very patriotic people, consider their own national anthem to be one of the greatest of their musical creations. Public holidays There are many things which the people of the FRG celebrate in the form of public, national holidays. Revolution Day Revolution Day is the anniversary of the day that the uprising against the MechaMarshal regime began in 1306. Traditions of Revolution Day include mass gatherings and chanting before the flag, consuming large amounts of food in feasts, and major sports matches are played throughout the day. Labour Day Labour Day is an annual event which celebrates the efforts of the workers of the nation. Despite its name, Labour Day as a public holiday actually extends to up to four days, depending on the government's decision. Starmada Day Starmada Day is a day that celebrates the Starmada of the FRG. Many often spend the holiday by paying a visit to the Kilaron system in the Southern Expanses of the Zomaril Galaxy to view and admire the starships that have been decommissioned and mothballed. Hence, the Kilaron system has become a sort of starship museum. Starmada Day also includes starship and fighter displays. Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Factions Category:Perseus-Pisces Supercluster Category:Kronarese Category:Rtarian Category:Federal republics Category:Republics